Naien
. Naien (口炎, lit.Inner Fire) is a shinobi from an unknown origin. He has gained the title of the Fire Dragon (火竜,Ka Ryu) due to his use of Fire techniques which greatly resemble the power of a dragon. He is only of the few shinobi's who dream for peace. By some of the inhabitants of Konoha, Naien is often referred to as attributed to his speed. Background Naien was orphaned during the Fourth Shinobi World War, forced to steal food in order to survive he somehow managed to sneak into the hidden leaf village where he was gladly accepted and warmly welcomed by others As a child, Naien and his former team-mates Raido and Misaki Yagami, were students of Takahiro Sakurai. Naien's relation with his team practically mirrored that of the past Team 7, with him being quite similar to Sasuke. After leaving Takahiro's tutelage, he traveled the world. Naien originally had very high talent for Ninjutsu and a was essentially known as God of ninjutsu in Konohagakure during the sixth Hokage's reign. Following the death of Tsunade, Naien escaped Konohagakure in a hope of establishing peace to the ninja world once for all. During his travel to establish peace and further develop his ninjutsu he met with the members of Junjohenkō, with whom he shared most of his idea's. Two years later, Naien who was now sixteen, continued training and learning the ways of Neijia, mastering the principle in the fullest possible way that he could; granting him near infinite control over his internal energy, also known as Chakra and also his . One day however, on his path to power and peace he met Sannoto who offered to train him, Sannoto taught him all he could for a term of ten years and after completing his training with the Senju, he was offered to join a group whose to maintain peace and harmony amongst the world, to which he replied a yes, since the main objective of this group and his own aims were similar. To somewhat in past he met Naruto and traveled with him for a short period of time. Appearance Naien trauma.jpg|Naien as he is both petrified and enraged. naien smile.jpg|A young Naien smiling. nien as he runs away.jpg|Naien tries to run away. Naien22.jpg|Naien's casual outfit. naien adult.jpg|An adult Naien. Naien_in_casual.jpg|Naien in civilian dress. As a genin Naien had slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes. His delicate face showed no trace of masculinity, allowing people to mistake him for a girl. Naien has a tendency to gravitate towards dark colored clothes. Its funny since he himself using jutsu's related to the color white and posseses white chakra. As he grew up his appearance changed drastically. Naien became a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of considerable tall height (nearly 6'1'') with black hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes. Naien is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. After becoming a chunin, he wore a black full sleeved shirt, a flak jacket, navy forehead protector, and black sandals. While as an ANBU member, Naien wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Along with this he carried a sword strapped to his back and his mask was fashioned to resemble a lion's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth. Currently, Naien dons an armor of sorts. It is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material, with thin black rubber. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. The suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. It features a stealth mode allowing to sneak on people unnoticed. Naien's suit is tailored specifically to his unique style of fighting. It features various body armor layers and a spinal brace so that no one is capable of taking his weak spots to their advantage. The suit is specially designed to suit his inhuman agility and speed. Although he states that the suit works on the principal "Move more, get hit less." It features at least five shock-absorption layers. He has supplemental body-armor overlays which he can attach to his gauntlets, boots and shoulder guards. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The suit also features nickel-chromium metal broken throughout his suit providing him with much more defensive capabilities. Finally the suit has a lead compartment in his boots where is capable of storing his Eskirma Sticks. Personality Naien is a calm individual, who is usually seen smiling and rarely loses his temper. He believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior; he was angered when he saw one of his comrades abandon his friend. Naien enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Sageru and Yuraga fight. However, he was disappointed that Sageru finished the fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Sageru left after fighting his master, Naien showed a very excited face at Sageru's strength, gaining an even stronger desire to fight him. Naien is the quieter of Anbu members. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Naien does, however, have a softer, caring side. Naien also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his comrades among ANBU. When Sageru was being tortured by his ANBU partner, Naien did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Naien was looking at the torture with a stern expression. He appears to be unusually kind for his clan and former group. He is sharp, observant, and intuitive, being rarely caught off guard or deceived. Naien is very dedicated and determined to his career to maintain peace, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of world. Despite his dark past and serious work, Naien has displayed a sense of humor. Although possessing great hate and anger towards the corupted, he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous Shinobi's to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Naien's strongest characteristic is his strong moral code to never kill, believing all men deserve a trial and to do so makes him no better than his enemies. He has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his mentors. He has a very dynamic personality. His passion and intensity make him strong, although he has always had difficulty finding direction in life. Naien is also very skeptical and is described as a very complicated man. A very few can discern what is he thinking. Nindō He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the rogue's, criminals he fights. Naien is a philanthropist and wishes to become a symbol. Naien states that he stands for justice and high morality, and wants to become the symbol of incorruptibility. He is willing to do anything for the good of the society even if it costs his own life. Naien's love for humanity and his urge to maintain justice and peace has made him truly incorruptible. His incorruptibility is supported by his Indomitable Will, Naien's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, intoxication and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. Although his past self was solitary and was craving for attention his current self possesses no such attributes, he prefers giving people what they deserve. Some people view him as a sociopath but in reality he is to somewhat idealist and kind hearted. However, because of witnessing his parent's death, his mentors death and so many crimes around him, all these events has made him unable to place his trust in others (although Hotaru and Muzai are an exception) and does not like to owe people anything. Naien is highly ethical and has various moral codes. Perhaps never giving up on his quest to establish peace and justice is truely what Naien is made of. Abilities Naien is shown to actively engage opponents in melee combat, using the white light generated by his unique chakra to boost the power of his blows. The Shinobi is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Sannoto Senju open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Naien. As expected from a Shinobi of his level, Naien is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from Sannoto, some of which were enhanced by the ninja's own chakra, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards. Naien's fighting style often excludes time consuming hand seals, which usually give enemies an opening to attack. As a result, he often relies on Taijutsu and time saving white chakra based jutsu's. According to Sixth Hokage, Naien is one of the most gifted and strongest shinobi who ever came into existence. His abilities were so far advanced that even shocked the hokage himself. Even before other taijutsu experts thought of the idea to add Chakra Flow to their combat he had not only applied and mastered the form of combat but also has successfully add fire-natured-chakra to his blows which resulted in formation of bright vermilion hard flames (harder than stone) of explosive nature. He possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Mind's Eye of Kagura. This response is not as complicated as the later inherent sense since with this he can detect danger from every direction and conduct Naien in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Mind's Eye of Kagura because it is more simplified to where the danger is. 'Ninjutsu' Naien is a proficient nature type user having learnt to use nature transformations at the young age of 7. He was shown to breathe flames, and create a unique, large flame, When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. He could also use is unique white chakra to create multiple new techniques. He is also shown to be a keen practitioner of Yin Release and Yang Release. Recognized as the "prodigy", due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, Naien possesses an arsenal knowledge of techniques, knowing incredibly strong techniques which were originally used by Hokage's. One of which was the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. He could create an orb taking the form of a, comparatively, small laser, with effects not unlike it, slicing the ground it struck, creating a linear explosion in its wake. Naien is immensely powerful and extremely dangerous shinobi, specifically one of the greatest adaptive fighters in the known world. This often is not seen as he is hardly serious, and while he often credits other being stronger than him he in fact is he is already at the level of great fighters like Sannoto Senju and Yuraga Uchiha, his combat and ability to turn any situation into his favor has made him a very sought out man to fight. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners, as Naien primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal. ''Force And Will Manipulation Naien can manipulate the force around him natural or artificially existing in his nearby environment. With this unique power, he can release blasts of telekinetic energy to destroy anything in their path, he has learnt to control the shape and range of this ability with practice. He can immobilize target completely or partially, causing them to be left without movement and sensation. Making motor functions and muscle movement unavailable, the victim may freeze on the spot or crumple to the ground. He can also use the raw force to strangle or choke a person using telekinesis. This manipulation of forces has been refined with further practice. According to Naien, everyone in his clan was able to perform this ability. Like the rest of his clan, he has gained significant influence over intended targets, allowing him to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically (including all chakra based prowess) and otherwise manipulate his victims as he wishes, even summoning beings to serve his or dismiss those he wish to. He can even extend her power as to switch his victims loyalties to his with out focusing on controlling them and the victims view him as king and their one true master. He can even manipulate negative energies to transfer them into his intended targets to weaken their positive energies or to absorb his will to use as chakra. He can induce feelings of despair and depression into others, making them think there's nothing worth living for in life. He can bring out emotions such as sadness, hopelessness, depression, and despair, possibly even eventually driving the victim to suicide. He is empowered by others' willpower, capable of achieving unbelievable power and do almost anything. He can not only absorb their will power to increase his's but also can drain them off their will. He can become the living physical manifestations or personifications of willpower and gain the ability feed on the willpower of everyone and everything, including himself. He can convert willpower into chakra and use it as a full source to extend his own life span or as a weapon. He may never age and may be immune to death, unless certain conditions are met. 'Chakra Prowess' Both quality wise and quantity wise Naien had an amazing chakra. Naien is blessed with incredible amount of chakra and can control it, which is why even the Hokage himself feared him. Even as a child, his chakra was already so potent and developed that once he was chosen to a Jinchuriki however he refused. Naien, at the tender age of six had had mastered chakra and its properties. To further improve his chakra he began doing Tree-climbing and water walking exercises which he mastered quickly. Naien being gifted with great supplies of chakra, was able to simultaneously fight and kill a large number of people without any form help over a long period of time, without being fatigued. His chakra reserves were so huge that he could keep on bombarding his enemies with multiple jutsu's without showing any signs of physical stress. Naien has been noted for an extremely high amount of stamina and chakra compared to other shinobi, with people stating that his chakra level is comparable to that of a tailed beast. Naien possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Naien’s control also allows him to perform various techniques, usually Fire-based, with few to no hand seals. He can assign to his chakra and even give his chakra based constructs temporary lives (Although they have to be directly connected to him by Chakra Threads). He can also control the density and durability of his chakra. ''Nature Transformation Naien is capable of using a basic . Which is Fire Release, which enables him to fire multiple balls of condensed flames and utilize very rare and yet effective fire techniques. His innate talent for it allows him to use fire release to maximum extent. Naien was versed in more advanced Fire Release techniques which required the combination of numerous Water Release: Water Encampment Walls to extinguish.He can also create dragon-shaped fireballs for a wide barrage at an enemy.He is also shown to be a keen practitioner of Yin Release and Yang Release. He has a natural affinity for Fire Release, which he mastered before even becoming a chunin. He has not only shown considerable skill in Fire Release but also it is an attribute enemy ninja identify him by. Naien also posseses some knowledge of Lightning Release, as seen during his fight of Raido X. Though not his signature skill has also displayed the ability to use Wind Release techniques. Employing it alongside his taijutsu prowess in order to make them immensely lethal. Recently Naien has demonstrated the ability to combine his Fire element with lightning in order to deliver an immensely strong blow which is capable of dealing great damage. With his Yin-yang chakra nature he can essentially nullify any ninjutsu. He also possesses the super rare kekkei genkai known as Scorch Release. By combining two chakra natures, hinted to be fire and wind,he can create heat orbs that "mummifies" his enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. He is also able to combine several flaming orbs to create a massive one, which then explodes with enough force and power to incinerate a large area around it. 'Bukijutsu' Naien is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and even his sword. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training. Nain is considered a master in the use of ninja tools. During one of his many battles with Sannoto, he was shown to be able to employ a vast number of strategies involving ninja weapons. He is skilled enough to throw dozens of kunai at the Senju, causing enough of a distraction to produce an opening for his own ninjutsu. He has also shown himself to be particularly skilled in the use of shuriken and can at least wield a sword skillfully, once he is seen handling two swords at a time, a feat achieved by only a handful shinobi's. In addition, Naien's shurikenjutsu, in particular, was such that, in his battle with Sannoto, he shocked the senju at his proficiency — being able to combine it effortlessly with Fire Release without a single hand seal.By flowing chakra through the gunbai, Naien can produce a large barrier that was strong enough to block gigantic boulders. He was also shown using it to produce strong gusts of wind. Maien could use Fire Release, and, during his attempt to finish Sageru, he demonstrated impressive skill for combining these skills with trap-oriented techniques, as he not only anticipated Sageru attacking him but had also appropriately placed a series of explosive tags in preparation for such an eventuality. He was rigorously trained by his father, in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. Due to his mastery in Changquan, he is masterful in usage of Long Staff (Gun), Broadsword (Dao), Double Edge SworSpear (Qiang)Chain/Nine Section Whip (Bian), Dragon Phoenix Sword, Umbrella, Straight Sword (Jian), Double Sword (Shuang Jian), Double Broadsword (Shuang Dao), Pudao, Meteor Hammer, Hook Sword. Naien is a marksman of incredible accuracy. He is extremely adept at the use of the bow and arrow. His archery ability is best seen during training practice and when was able to hit the bulls-eye of a standard target from 210 meters away. Naien has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. ''Kenjutsu'' Ever since his pre-teens he has been extensively trained in fencing and kendo. Naien is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. Naien is a master swordsman who wields his katana decently. He is widely renowned as one of the few people who has mastered Iaijutsu — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. As a trained sword weilder, Naien is masterful in his swordsmanship, able to launch fast and powerful attack with great precision with Iaidō. With just the hilt of his sword, he was easily able to defeat a handful shinobis. With just his raw skill, his blade was easily able to render multiple jutsu's useless. His strikes even from a distance are dangerous, able to focus them into powerful shockwaves to slash and blow back respectively his opponents. Naien also seems to be incredibly fast without Iaidō, as witnessed when he got away from Raido's assault at ease and countered his Lightning Stream Blade without any real stress on his body. He possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Kage level Shinobi's. He was trained by various teachers the art of kenjutsu. According to sources, he is one of the shinobi's who has managed to achieve complete mastery over kenjutsu. Taijutsu And Physical Prowess Naien has trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the ANBU, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin to train him in the ways of Ninja assassins, bounty hunters and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated R in hand to hand combat. He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Naien represents the near pinnacle of Shinobi physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any ANBU level martial artist and athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. In spite of the fact that he loves foods such as Croquette and Shirred eggs, he refrains from eating any kind of high fat, sugar and any other substance that can dull his physical attributes. With, regular training, exercises and athletic programs he has created a very specific diet for himself to maintain his physical attributes. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. Naien is shown to actively engage opponents in Taijutsu combat, using the white light generated by his unique chakra to boost the power of his blows. The Shinobi is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Sannoto Senju open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Naien. As expected from a Shinobi of his level, Naien is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from Sannoto, some of which were enhanced by the ninja's own chakra, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards. Naien can move at considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. Naien's physical prowess is remarkably high, enough for him to smash Raido in the streets with enough force to break both the stones composing it and a nearby barrel; though it's worth noting that the shinobi also took advantage of the momentum gained from an extremely high jump to carry out such a feat. He is also an expert in in aerial manuevers and combat. Naien has also shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Taijutsu experts at the same time, being struck by powerful melee blows from Sannoto all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and still have the strength to stand back up on his feet just a little later to attack the opponents again with a powerful Jutsu. And also near the end of the Battle with Sannoto and Yuraga, Naien was still capable of performing a powerful collaboration attack with Raido and did not even fell unconscious even after getting knocked by Sannoto. Naien proved limber enough to dodge several of Sageru's own jutsu's enhanced by Sage Mode, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the Sage, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements. While always carrying around a sword by his side, Naien's hand to hand moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks and elbows. To somewhat Naien has been observed to incorporate Wind Release to some of his techniques. He has an enhanced physiology which allows him to move his entire body at incredible speeds and with heightened accuracy. Despite wielding weapons and armor , he's able to move and flow with astonishing ease. Given the opportunity Naien can and will dodge chakra bullets which would've normally bounced off his armor. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Alvaro. Naien's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Naien's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body generate a little to no fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Naien's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Naien's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Naien has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged mechanical continuous firing of kunai's and shurikens. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. Naien's joints are extremely flexible, making him a skilled acrobat. He is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is generally regarded as the greatest Shinobi acrobat in the universe. He is the only person on Earth who can do the quadruple somersault, Naien's techniques are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. He is a master of many martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Changquan (most preferred form), Lethwei, Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Monkey Kung Fu, Thang-Ta, Tae Kwon Do, Kenpo Karate, Shaolin Kung fu, Kokusho, Leopard Style Kung Fu, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Tai Chi, Jiu-jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, Boxing, Wushu and Tang Soo Do . He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique style that suits his strengths. This makes him one of the entire series top tier martial artists. According to sources, he has currently finished learning Capoeira, Stick Fighting and Muay Thai. He can break steel chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed over 2500lbs, bent steel metal bars with his hands. Naien even punched a Shiniobi through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a near-meta such as R comments that Naien "hits harder than most beings with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Naien regularly bench-presses at least 3000Ibs. Even as a teen, he possessed enough strength to punch through bullet proof glass and land a successive hit on his enemy who was on the other side of the glass. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Kage level and heavily talented Shinobi that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at the peak of Shinobi potential. Naien began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 10 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 11. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 16. He has achieved feats such as a mid-air cartwheel, which is nearly impossible without such training. He was also capable of undergoing a direct combat with R while clad in Lightning Release Armour, the successor of Fourth Raikage who is said to be stronger than the Fourth and almost as fast as him. He is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, having trained in various forms of combats, he does the best he can do. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Naien is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. On an occasion, Naien is seen lifting a gigantic puppet (Weighing nearly 6700 lbs), after which he smashed the puppet breaking it into two displaying his strength. With an enhanced ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Naien's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Naien's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. His naturally developed healing ability allows him to sustain injuries which would kill normal Shinobi's. In addition to this, Naien's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. Naien's skin, muscle, and bone, is exactly 4 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman strength, durability and force. Naien's stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of his life on various lands, Naien is able to manage her stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems he is able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to his strength and almost invulnerability, even his immunity to a certain extent, Naien can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 72 hours before needing to eat and rest off the stress. His speed has increased as he progressed towards his manhood. He can easily keep up with fast Shinobi's such as R, who was clad in the lightning armor. He could easily defeat a platoon of shinobi's within a blink of an eye and has achieved multiple noticeable feats with his taijutsu skills. Soon enough, he thought of assigning Chakra Flow to his taijutsu. This resulted in creation of bright vermilion hard flames (harder than stone) of explosive nature. These flames are so intense that they can burn human flesh even with the slightest touch and the explosions are strong enough to kill at least 3 men at once. He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions. He can even control his bleeding rate. With this, he also possesses great lung capacity capable of staying under water for 10 minutes and 27 seconds straight without using chakra. *'Shockwaves': Naien is capable of producing shockwaves of varying intensity from his person without the need to perform any gesture or assume any particular stance. These can apparently be used continuously over short periods of time, as shown from Naien assaulting Sageru with what looked like a gust of wind, slowly pushing him away from his location as seconds passed . Naier's shockwaves are strong enough to knock Sannoto himself, off his feet. It's currently unknown whether such ability stems from a technique or is simply a release of chakra. *'After Images': Naien is able to create at least twenty clones of himself at once using his taijutsu skills in conjunction with Wind Release, the after images are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. After two years of training, now he can form at least 30 clones of himself that, without incorporating wind natured chakra. Eight Gates With his natural skills and affinity for taijutsu combined with his exceptionally strong body Naien has gained the ability to use eight gates, due to his training which specifically worked to strengthen his body, Naien can at least activate the four Gates without seemingly being affected. Through Might Guy's teachings, Naien has learned how to open at least the first six of eight chakra gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja, and as such has come to even be regarded as a genius. Because of the danger to his body that the gates' power presents, Naien prefers to open them in certain circumstances such as life-or-death situations, protecting someone dear, or defending his way of the ninja. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Near 50%, the muscles start to wear down and tear. Much more than that, approaching 100%, the muscles begin to break down and disintegrate. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but the user dies in the process. Naien has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. Though Naien can open the chakra gates instantly, even showing a faster recovery rate from using them without suffering any of the damaging after-effects, but he shows noticeable exhaustion. And still prefers to keep it hidden. *'Gate of Opening(開門, Kaimon)': The First of the Eight Gates located in the Brain, by opening this gate, Naien can remove the restraints of the brain on his muscles, which allows him to use 100% of his strength, whereas in normal condition he can only use 20%. By opening this gate can also use the Front Lotus technique. *'Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon; English TV "The Gate of Rest")': located in the brain. Forcibly increases Naien's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body. With this he was able to sever several bones of susanoo in a single strike. *'Gate of Life(生門, Seimon)': located on the spinal cord. Allows Naien to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. It also allows Naien to perform the Leaf Hot Wind. *'Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon)': located on the spinal cord. Increases the Naien's speed and power. Used to cause muscle tissue to tear on use. However it no longer seems to bother Naien. *'The Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon; English TV "The Gate of Closing")': per above. Located in the abdomen. Increases all of his abilities drastically. *'The Gate of View (景門, Keimon; English TV "The Gate of Joy")': As per above. Located in the stomach. Allows Naien to perform the Morning Peacock. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of chakra that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. *'The Gate of Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon; English TV "The Gate of Shock")': Located below the stomach. Allows Naien to perform the Daytime Tiger. Those who open this gate will pour glowing green sweat from every inch of their body, which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people would mistake as a green chakra coating. It also allows Naien to perform the Infinite Wild Dance. However, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibres are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches him. *'Gate of Death (死門, Shimon)': Not yet achieved. Fist Of Sage Taught by Sannoto at a tender age, Naien has quite effectively mastered the Fist of Sage. As stated by Sannoto himself Naien like him had innate talent or rather exceptional affinity for Taijutsu which is the reason why he was able to achieve such a feat. The technique being an advanced form of various combined taijutsu can be sometimes referred as Jack of all trades. By practicing meticulously Naien learned Neijia and Tai Chi, which allowed him to manipulate external energy and it's flow to enhance the range and power of his attacks, along with injecting his own chakra into his enemy to deal internal damage. At first Naien had some problems over controlling the inner flow but with his teachers aid he managed to get a hold of it, no sooner he had finished this task he was taught to use a foreign stance called Sāntǐshì (三體勢) which is said to be required for fist of sage, in which one holds his head, torso, and feet along the same vertical plane, with his left arm held out, his palm facing his opponent, and with his right arm spread across the bottom portion of his abdomen. Unlike his master he doesn't imitate the five beasts in legend ( although he had learnt the dragon's version from Sannoto). *'Dragon (竜, Ryū)': A technique based on assumptions made in the mythology where Naien defends as well as attack simultaneously using a large amount of natural energy. Naien releases a large amount of natural energy from his immediate surrounding. Unlike Sannoto without indulging in direct combat he can manipulate the energy to strike his opponents from a distant region. He generally enhances his normal punches and kicks by enveloping them with natural energy and then releasing some of his own internal chakra at the same time which would act as a thrust and increase the attack power and damage rate exponentially. Intimidation It is widely known that Naien has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Muzai Kaguya fear Naien.In fact, his very presence is more than enough to intimidate and incapacitate other Shinobi's. Naien can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. He can give off his pure killing intent, affecting the opponents, and others around the vicinity. Particularly his strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe the death is reality. Naien is able to augment the fears of others. He can make an aerophobe so afraid of flying that they never set foot on a flying object or even die of fright when something flies. Any fear can be amplified to the point of the victim dying of fright, usually a heart-attack. Naien can sense the targets fears or phobias so he can use the power effectively. He causes his victim to go into a catatonic state. He can effectively, weaken their fighting spirit, will power and even killing intent itself. He can manipulate fear, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing fear, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can discern and instantly understand the greatest fears of other beings. He able to truly observe the most hidden of fears within an opponent and use those fears to his advantage. He can bring the fears of their own and the fears of others to life. The creatures created will gain the life of their own, or possibly attack a large army specifically due to their fear of them. He can make fears as scary as monsters to something silly such as clowns. Intelligence Naien is a prodigy with the ability to master any skill upon his first attempt. He has a photographic memory, and possesses a comprehensive intellect well in advance of that of the average human. He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Blood Bound Apostle, Naien is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the country. Naien is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single handedly defeated seven shinobi teams in the absence of their leaders. He has been compared to Hotaru Yanma in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Sageru once claimed Naien was, "The worlds greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Naien can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also highly devious , and a superb strategist and tactician, who has committed various famous war manuals to memory. Naien is also highly intelligent; Takumi Uchiha says that Naien "has a mind equal to the greatest he has known". In a cave, he teaches himself various scientific disciplines equal to the level of understanding of leading experts in those fields, making him a genius, as well as one of R's most intelligent foes. He has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. Within one year, he is able to deduce R's secret identity. Although Naien has had no official education or even primary education, he has completely memorized all the facts in countless of encyclopedias and books during his time in caves. He is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including Mathematics, various Sciences, History, Geography, Medicine, and most likely more, to a level that would have definitely given him degrees in these fields. He taught himself ten active languages and at least four additional arcane and dead ones, those mentioned are Spanish, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, English, Farsi, Dhari, some Urdu, Sanskrit and Latin. Naien's natural intelligence is nearly unrivaled. His many plans and plots to attack, maim, and generally bring ill will towards crooks were all subjects to a major plan to find a way to end the idea of goons and specially the murderer of his mentor as well as the Shinobi himself. Naien has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind while still profiting from it's destruction. He is capable of repairing various machines and modifying weapons and even puppets, that is nothing short of genius. He is very literate in body language. He can often predict what an opponent will do before they do it and better plan his attacks this way. Naien is also a master strategist and manipulator, responsible for setting in motion a grandiose series of events aimed at confounding his enemies. Naien possesses keen analytic skills and deductive ability. Naien's brain also contains evolved sensory centers enabling him to "see" events outside of his range of sight, or even, in a limited way, see the future. If he focuses on clairvoyance he can see up to a 100 years into the future. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a master strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. Naien's IQ level is over 180, he is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of experience, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. Other Skills Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 10. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 15. Naien is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He uses a brand of Nintaijutsu that allows him to increase the power and speed behind his punches at the last second to increase the force and damage behind the move. He has shown the ability to move very swiftly and even uses more unconventional jutsu than most other shinobis. Another talent he has his Barrier Ninjutsu which he uses to detect opponents near him, making any kind of sneak attack on him virtually useless. He has shown an affinity for Toads and frogs due to his time with Naruto on his travels for the time they were together. Throughout his life, he demonstrated considerably swift hand seal speed as well as high proficiency with fūinjutsu, using jutsu's like the Fire Sealing Method ,Contract Seal and Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon, which brings out five Rashōmon that can protect him from nearly any attack. He is able to deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Ryu himself on occasion. He is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from multiple sensory type shinobi's. Naien's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. Part I Introduction Arc Fire Temple Arc Land of Mountains Arc Sage's Path Arc Naien And Sannoto Arc Thousand Years of Pain Arc Confronting the Chōmei Arc Part II Sannoto Senju Arc Training Arc Bloody Tundra Arc Quotes Roleplays {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:black;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Summary' | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Status' |- |'Bloody Tundra: Dark Slayer vs Sage Fist'||. The Dark Slayer Decides to have a friendly spar with the White Dragon .||''Progressing'' |- Trivia * Naien (口炎) literally means Inner Fire which can possibly be a reference to his affinity for Fire Element. *According to some reliable sources: **Naien's hobbies are observing people and having Coffee. **Naien wishes to fight Sannoto Senju and Raido X. **Naien's favorite foods are steak, Croquette and Shirred eggs, while his least favorite is Sushi. **Naien had completed 319 official missions in total: 59 D-rank, 150 C-rank, 86 B-rank, 4 A-rank and 20 S-rank. ** Naien's theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hQPEWQVt3s&list=PL9079B89C6A2EE759, his battle theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n_rDd9LLxc&list=PL9079B89C6A2EE759 while his flash backs with his friends has this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ldpqaixdc5w&list=PL9079B89C6A2EE759. Category:Martial Artist Category:Genius-level Intellect